


Play Date

by MaroonCamaro



Series: Masters at Play [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Ball-gag, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Whips, Mistress/slave, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, The Governor is a Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave Daryl and Master Rick have guests over for a play date, but Daryl's been a naughty boy and must watch his master play without him.  When an uninvited guest shows up and causes trouble, Rick gets pissed, Daryl gets jealous, and Phillip is a jerk.  One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm super nervous! I hope you like this. If you do, I can write more in this universe. It just got stuck in my head and I had to get it out. And let's not kid ourselves, this is straight up porn. I want to give a big shout out to [ArchLucie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=archlucie) for all her help. Some crazy lady contacted her through Tumblr and she was kind enough to Beta and offer tons of encouragement! She was so great about answering all this crazy lady's emails any time, day or night. Any errors you may see are mine, as I tweaked again after her last read through. And if you are not reading her WIP "Inferno", what are you doing with your life? It's beautifully written, and has a great mystery. She writes other cool stuff too.

Daryl flinched as he heard the key turn in the lock on the front door, the hand that was slowly stroking his erect nipple going still. He looked around the house where he lived with his master. It was supposed to be spotless by now, but Daryl had gotten caught up looking at YouTube videos of dogs being silly, which led to cats, and then...well...porn.

“Shit!” Daryl thought. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

Daryl could hear his master as he dropped his keys into the bowl in the front entryway, take his shoes off, and walk into the living room from the entryway. He could almost hear his master looking around the room at the coffee table that hadn't been dusted, at the floor that hadn't been vacuumed, and worst of all, at the breakfast dishes that Daryl had left on the side table.

“Daryl!” How could that voice be so calm?

Daryl rolled out of the leather desk chair he was sitting in, dropping to his knees. “Yes sir?”

“Why isn't the house clean? You know I have guests coming over in...” Master glanced at his watch, “Two hours.”

“Well, see, I was looking for dinner recipes and then I, um..started looking at puppy videos,” that didn't sound too lame.

Master looked at the computer monitor over Daryl's shoulder. “So why am I looking at a spanking video Daryl?”

“So, see, I was watching puppy videos, and they are so cute, and I wondered if there were puppy play stuff for us to try. And there are! But, then I saw this other video for spanking, and it was really hot, 'cause the dom looked kinda like you.”

Master sighed heavy and started pacing, running his fingers through his curly gray hair. “You know I'm going to have to punish you Daryl, but we don't have time for that now.” Master stopped in front of Daryl and put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side (damn, he was really pissed). “Did you even prepare yourself for this evening?”

“No” Daryl whispered, eyes downcast.

“So, I'm going to have to finish cleaning the house while you get yourself ready, right?”

“No, no! Master, I can get myself ready and get the house clean before your guests arrive. I can, really!”

“No Daryl, you can't. It looks like the whole living room needs to be cleaned and I'm sure the kitchen does too.” Master signed again. “Go to the bathroom and get yourself ready while I start cleaning up.”

Daryl was in such a hurry to run to the bathroom, he forgot himself and started to stand.

But Master grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him back to his knees, hissing in his ear, “Crawl!”

Daryl bowed his head in shame for forgetting himself and crawled across the kitchen to the hall and down to the bathroom. He still didn't know what his punishment would be for the evening.

 

Daryl had just finished shaving all the parts of himself that Master liked to be smooth (face, chest, balls, and ass) when Master stuck his head in the bathroom door. “Have you cleaned your hole too?” he asked.

Daryl bowed his head in submission, “Yes, I did that first.”

“Good. We have thirty minutes until everyone starts getting here. Come into the living room so I can do inspection and we can discuss your punishment.” With that he turned and walked down the hall, Daryl crawling after.

Master was sitting in his chair in the living room, a brown bag sitting on the floor next to him. Daryl crawled to his usual spot next to his master and started licking his Master's shoes, trying to regain some favor. But, Master wasn't having it.

Drawing his feet away from Daryl, Master admonished him, “Too little, too late Daryl.”

Daryl pouted as he sat there with his head down, hands between his knees.

“Turn around and present.” Master ordered.

Daryl turned around and lay his head on the floor and pushing his ass up facing his master. He reached back with both hands to pull his cheeks apart, allowing his master to see his hole. Master ran a finger around the pucker, checking to make sure it was clean and hair free. Then he eased his finger in to the slick hole to make sure it had the proper amount of lube.

Daryl let out a small gasp, he loved when master played with his hole.

“I've decided that your punishment for the evening will be that you will not participate in any way.”

Daryl's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Part of the fun of the evening would be punishment.

“But...”

“Enough! Now let's get you ready for this evening.” Master said pulling out a ball gag, a chastity device, and Daryl's smallest plug. He wouldn't even get to enjoy the pleasure from having his prostate stimulated, the plug would just be to keep other things out. But, Master was kind and did not put the chastity device on Daryl's dick. “If you misbehave any further tonight, we're putting this on, understand?”

Daryl vigorously nodded his head, he really, really, didn't want that again.

Then, picking up the bag next to him, his master said, “I was hoping to give this to you as a gift for cleaning today, but now it will be just to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”  
Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a black leather collar with shiny silver studs. Hanging from the front was a silver tag that read simply “Daryl”. Master took off Daryl's old collar and fastened the new collar around his neck, adjusted it to make sure Daryl was comfortable.

Daryl ran his hand along the leather, rubbing his thumb across the tag. He felt even more ashamed for not doing his chores.

“Go wait for our guests at the front door.” Master said as he got up, “I'm going to go get myself ready.”

 

Daryl sat patiently in the entryway to Master's home. Master was expecting several other Masters and slaves for a small get together this evening. Master Shane was bringing his two slaves, one of which would be introduced to Master Abraham as a possible new Dom/sub pairing. Slave Jim had been training with Master Shane for about 6 months and was ready to be “sold” to a new Master. Tonight would also be the first time Master Shane brought his new slave, Randall. Daryl only knew that the new slave was young and new to the lifestyle.

Just then the doorbell rang and Daryl swiftly reached up to open the door (he still had to stay on his knees). Mistress Maggie was on the other side of the door with her slave Glenn in tow, literally, as he was crawling behind her on a leash.

“I see someone's been naughty again.” Mistress Maggie said, taking in Daryl's ball gag.

Daryl blushed and lowered his head, he was not looking forward to all of the Masters and Mistresses taking note of his shame.

Mistress rubbed his head, “Don't worry, I'm sure your Master will take pity on you and let you suck his cock tonight.” But Daryl wasn't so sure. Master was very angry with him for shirking his work today.

Slave Glenn had not taken notice at least, probably because he was a good slave and kept his gaze on the floor. He also was quite busy taking off his street clothes and revealing his set-up for the evening, or lack of. He had his collar, of course, but then he also had a rather impressive silver cock ring keeping his cock hard and at attention. Daryl also noted the purple vibrator strapped inside slave Glenn's hole. Daryl couldn't help but be jealous, it looked to be very...enjoyable.

Slave Glenn was so pretty this way. His dark hair swept back so as not to get in the way, but kept at a good length to grab hold of if necessary. His body was trim and smooth, not unlike a swimmer. He had beautiful, dark, shiny eyes that were almost always downcast. Daryl suspected he wouldn't be much taller than his mistress, but Daryl hand never seen slave Glenn stand upright.

“Come Glenn.” Mistress Maggie commanded, giving the leash attached to his pink collar a short tug. Slave Glenn followed after her into the living room.

Before slave Glenn's perfect little ass got out of Daryl's line of sight the doorbell rang again. Daryl shuffled around on his knees to answer the door.

“Well, hello there Daryl.” Mistress Michonne drawled as she swept some of her braids out of her face. “Doesn't he look...delectable?” she asked the blond behind her.

Mistress Andrea's sharp blue eyes took in Daryl's humiliation. Smirking, “Oh, poor baby's gonna have a long night with that gag in his pretty little mouth. Kinda sad about that. I was hoping your master would let me put that mouth of yours to good use tonight.”

Daryl shivered at that thought. He would of course do his master's bidding, but he did not truly enjoy eating pussy. He just couldn't tell if he was doing it right as he had no point of reference.  He'd never really felt like he was doing it right because he didn't have much experience.

They both looked very ready for the party, Mistress Michonne in her leather vest and tight pants. And Mistress Andrea in a soft looking blue dress that was so low cut that Daryl thought he could see the top of her belly button and so short he could tell she wasn't wearing any underpants.

Mistress Michonne was also carrying a backpack that he knew was full of toys. She often sold them at these types of parties. His master had bought him a vibrating ring that fit around his cock the last time the fierce woman was there. It was awesome, but his master had also put a cock ring on him and had kept him edging for what felt like hours when they had used it. He got a little hard just thinking about it now.

Mistress Michonne's head whipped around to look at the door right before the doorbell rang. She had excellent hearing.

But then, Daryl could hear Master Shane on the other side of the door berating his slaves, or maybe just the new slave Randall, as Jim was a very submissive slave and never gave his master any trouble.

Mistress Andrea opened the door as she and Mistress Michonne still stood between Daryl and the door. Daryl sat back on his haunches as Master Shane and the two Mistresses greeted each other. Master Shane gave Mistress Andrea a lopsided grin as he looked her up and down. Daryl wasn't sure, but he thought there might be some history there. Mistress Michonne glared at the dark haired man as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Mistress Andrea. He obviously was aiming for her lips, but missed as the mistress moved her head so that his lips landed on her cheek.

“Now Shane, you know that Michonne doesn't like to share me with other doms.” Mistress Andrea said with a small smile.

Master Shane pouted and said, “Aww, you know I can't resist your sweet ...” he paused as he looked her up and down, taking in the ample cleavage on display as well as the long toned legs, “ disposition.”

Mistress Michonne rolled her eyes and grabbed the other Mistress' hand and sauntered out of the foyer. Master Shane whistled through his teeth as he watched them go, “I do miss that snatch!”

Definitely some history there.

Daryl tried real hard not to roll his eyes at the crude language. It was not his place to judge any master that came to his master's house. Besides, he knew that Master Shane would punish him quicker than his own master would for any perceived transgression.

Master Shane seemed to notice Daryl sitting there in front of him, waiting patiently.

“What's this?” he asked, tugging on the ball gag in Daryl's mouth painfully. “You've been a bad boy I see.”

Reaching behind Daryl's head, he unbuckled the strap holding the device in the slave's mouth. Master Shane would be the only one other than Daryl's own master that could do that. Daryl knew to keep his mouth open as the gag fell from his mouth because the master standing just in front of him expected to be serviced right there and then.

Grasping the back of his head, the master pulled Daryl toward the half hard dick that was waving right in his face. Daryl hurriedly took the familiar cock into his mouth, working his way down. If he didn't Master Shane would just shove it in anyway. Not that Daryl couldn't handle it. His Master's dick was much more impressive, it had taken Daryl a few weeks to be able to take all of that cock in his mouth.  
Master Shane rutted into Daryl's face for a few minutes with his head thrown back, not taking any notice of how Daryl might be doing. He was a demanding master after all. He finally pulled his cock out with a slight pop.

“Don't want to get a head of my self here. Plenty more fun to be had than just your sweet mouth.” Master Shane said as he rubbed Daryl's beauty mark that sat right above his lip.

There was a slight noise behind the dark haired master as slave Jim settled himself on his knees after taking off his street clothes. Daryl knew that he was very tall because he had seen the slave standing before. Slave Jim was also covered in dark hair that grew denser between his legs. Most of the slaves Daryl knew were required to keep themselves smooth for their masters, but not Jim. It made him look ravishing and all the masters loved playing with his pelt.

He was wearing his collar and his chastity device and nothing else. He did have a spiky latex tail sticking out from between his legs. Knowing Master Shane, it was most likely attached to a large butt plug.

Daryl was so caught up in admiring slave Jim he didn't notice at first that Master Shane was discipling the new slave Randall. The slave had only gotten his shirt off and was still standing. Master Shane had a hand gripped tight to the back of the young slave's neck while he growled in his ear about behaving himself, then pushed the slave to his knees. Gripping the back of the slave's waistband on his pants, Master Shane gave a hard tug and ripped the pants right off the slave.

The slave's eyes narrowed in anger, but at least he kept them focused down on the ground. Daryl hoped the slave's attitude improved quickly or this would be a long night for the sub. Daryl remembered his training with Master Shane and knew the man would tolerate no disrespect or anger from his slaves.

Once Master Shane got his slave's pants off Daryl could see that he also had a chastity device attached to his dick, although it looked to be a bit larger than the one slave Jim sported. He didn't seem to have much body hair, just some sparse hairs around his nipples and some few around the base of his cock. His butt plug had an air hose and squeeze ball attached to it's base so that his master could make the plug larger or smaller if he desired. And right at the moment the master desired it larger because he was pumping the ball aggressively. Slave Randall closed his eyes and let out a small whine, collapsing to the floor as he did so.

“It's not even all the way pumped up,” Master Shane hissed, “and if you want it to stay that way you will get your act together, understand?”

The whimpering slave nodded his head in acquisition, a tear leaking from his eye.

“Good, now lets go and see our host.” Turning back to Daryl, Master Shane threw his ball gag back at him. “Put it back on.”

And then the three left, two on their knees and one walking with a cocky swagger and a hard on sticking out from his cargo pants.

Daryl could hear the party getting started in the other room. The laughter of the women overriding any of the other sounds. But he still had to wait here for one more guest.

Finally the doorbell rang for, hopefully, the last time for the evening. Standing on the other side of the door was a large ginger haired man with a scowl on his face. That face turned pink as he took in Daryl sitting on his knees waiting for the man to come in.

“Looks like I'm in the right place!” he laughed. “I don't guess you're the slave I'm going to meettonight?”

Daryl shook his head while taking in the master's appearance. He also wore cargo pants like Master Shane, and the work boots that seemed to always accompany those types of clothing. A green wife-beater and bomber jacket completed his outfit.

“Good! You're too pretty. I want something a little more manly.” The man looked around Daryl towards the living room, “Party in there?” he asked.

Daryl nodded and gestured for the man to walk ahead of him. Daryl was ready to join the party, even if he wasn't to participate. He'd heard Mistress Maggie boast that her slave could fuck all three women until they came and not loose his erection. Daryl had his doubts, but the man was wearing a kick ass cock ring, so he figured it could go either way. He also wanted to see how the new slave would interact with the rest of the party goers.

Daryl quickly crawled into the living room seeking out his master. His eyes widened in happiness, Master looked so good in his tight black jeans, belt, and work boots. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so everyone could admire his lightly furred perfect abs and flat stomach. And then Daryl noticed the leather cuffs around his master's wrist. They matched the collar that his master had put on him not but a half hour ago. Daryl's heart swelled with emotion, his master wanted everyone to know they were connected, more than just Master and slave, that they shared a deeper bond. Daryl ducked his head, lest someone see the small tear in his eye.

The man was standing talking to the new master, Abraham, with a hand on his shoulder. Daryl fought down a bit of jealousy, his master could touch whoever he wanted whether Daryl liked it or not. There was a good bet that his master would fuck one of the other slaves or even one of the mistress' tonight, especially since Daryl's punishment was to not participate. It was going to be a long night, particularly with the way he was feeling now.

His master caught his eye and motioned with his head for Daryl to sit over across the room from everyone. He would be able to see what was going on, but was too far away to be drawn into any play. Daryl settled himself and looked around the room.

Mistress Andrea was talking to Mistress Maggie about a product out of her bag. It was a small leather whip that Mistress Maggie was slashing about experimentally, making a lovely swishing sound as she waved it about.

Mistress Michonne was occupying herself with slave Glenn and slave Jim. It seemed she was directing slave Jim to suck slave Glenn's cock. And while Daryl wouldn't have minded, it was the first time Daryl had ever seen a hint of distress on the Asian's face. The slave gave the slightest whimper which caused Mistress Maggie to whip her head around in his direction.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” she cried, “You're cheating! You can't give him a blow job before he fucks us all. He won't last and you know it!”

“Damn.” Mistress Michonne cursed, “It looked so hot too.”

Master Shane whistled sharply and slave Jim turned around and crawled toward the man reclining on the couch.

“Watch how good he is.” he said to the new master. Master Abraham patted Daryl's master on the chest and sat down next to Master Shane, transfixed.

Slave Jim started out by licking from his master's balls all the way to the tip of his cock, then slowly running his mouth back down the underside, sucking along the length. Master Shane let his head fall back on the couch and let out a sigh, “I'm going to miss this.”

Daryl watched closely because even though his master said he was an excellent cocksucker, it didn't hurt to learn new techniques. This time when slave Jim stuck out his tongue to lick his master's balls, Master Shane tilted his hips so that slave Jim was presented with his master's hole. Slave Jim obediently started eating at the hole as though he hadn't eaten for weeks.

“That's nice.” drawled the red headed master as he took his own dick out of his pants and began rubbing slowly.

“No need for you to do that yourself,” said Master Shane and he snapped his fingers causing slave Randall to scurry to his side. “Rub Master Abraham's dick for him.” he ordered.

Slave Randall awkwardly leaned toward the other man, almost falling over trying to reach him. Master Shane rolled his eyes and reached over and smacked the slave's ass hard, leaving a red hand print. Slave Randall yelped and crawled closer to his target with a bit more grace.

“Aww Shane give him a break, it's his first party.” Daryl's master admonished.

“Not his first hand job, Rick. He ought to know better by now. I've had him rubbing and sucking me off twice a day for the last two weeks trying to train him up. He is one stubborn bitch though.”

“Really?” said Daryl's master. “I'd like to see how that turned out. Can he multi-task?” he asked, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his half hard cock.

Slave Randall's eyes grew a bit when he took in the size of the cock being revealed. Daryl's master wasn't one to flaunt his charms, but everyone knew he was packing the most heat at this party. He had a real python in those black jeans. Daryl had to bite into his ball gag hard not to make a sound. He was really not happy about sharing his master, not at all.

His master was now standing next to slave Randall's head waiting for the slave to take him in. The slave licked his lips and put his mouth just on the tip of the gorgeous cock. Daryl hrmped to himself when he saw the reluctant way the other slave just mouthed at the crown.

“Come on boy! Suck that pecker good!” cried Master Abraham as he slapped at the slave's head. Slave Randall seemed to take a deep breath and pushed his mouth further down the cock in front of him. “And don't stop with the hand either!”

Daryl suddenly felt a hand ruffle through his hair, startling him so much he nearly fell over. He'd thought all of the guests had arrived. He tried to turn around to see who it was, but the hand in his hair tightened painfully.

“Now, now. None of that. You just keep sitting there watching the show. I bet you're just dying to get over there and suck your master's cock yourself...hmmm. Am I right, Daryl?”

Daryl squeezed his hands into fists trying to calm himself. Phillip. He hated Phillip. The man was cruel and had a sharp tongue. And slimy too. Daryl wasn't sure how he had gotten in or if he was even invited, but he was here now and he knew his master wouldn't ask him to leave.

Phillip's (Daryl wouldn't call him “master”) slave, Milton crawled into view. Daryl could see fresh bruising on the man's cheek as well as more along his back and down to the pale man's ass. His eyes were properly downcast and his hands were laid gently in his lap. He was completely naked except for the collar around his neck.

Daryl'd tried to talk to the other slave before about his rough treatment, but Milton swore it was consensual and that he deserved every bruise he got. More of Phillip's brainwashing is what Daryl thought about that. He thanked his lucky stars every time he saw the two that he ended up with his master.

Phillip had eased up on pulling Daryl's hair and was now stroking it. Daryl couldn't help but shudder at the touch, but of course the other man mistook it for a shiver of want.

“Ah, Daryl, always so eager to please.” The man's hand now trailing down Daryl's back, going for his ass.

Just then Master Rick's head snapped up and zeroed in on the activity around (and on) Daryl. Pushing slave Randall's mouth off his cock, with a purposeful stride he strode over to where Daryl was sitting. The dark glint in his brilliant eyes showed his ire.

“Phillip, I wasn't aware you would be joining us tonight.”

Just then, Mistress Andrea turned around from where she was talking to Mistress Maggie. “Ah! Phillip! There you are. I'm so happy you could make it!”

By the looks on the other guests faces, she was the only one. Even though Mistress Michonne and Master Shane didn't seem to agree on Mistress Andrea's affections, they seemed to agree on Phillip. They were both looking at the tall man with deep sneers on their faces and dark looks in their eyes. They had also witnessed the bruising on slave Milton and thought that it had crossed a line.

And although Daryl had seen barely a quiver of emotion out of slave Glenn all night, the look the slave had now was pure hate. Daryl had heard that Mistress Maggie and slave Glenn had gone to party with Phillip early in their time in the lifestyle and had vowed to never go back. The man had been way to harsh with slave Glenn during play and when Mistress Maggie had tried to step in the cruel man had turned his rough attentions to her. Daryl still wasn't sure what all had gone down, or how they had gotten out, but he knew they'd just started coming back out to clubs and parties like this one. Glenn had told Daryl that he and his mistress would trust Master Rick with their lives.

Of course, Phillip took all the negative energy in the room in stride and carried on as though he really were welcomed by all. “I heard that Shane was bringing a new slave boy tonight and wanted to see if he would be something to add to my collection.”

Daryl knew that man had at least two more slaves; Caeser, whom he'd met at a club, and another slave that Daryl'd only heard about. Apparently the slave was a little too willful to be allowed out. Daryl had tried to ask Milton about him once, but the other slave just got shifty and wouldn't answer any questions. When he'd asked Caeser the man had smirked and said he'd figured Daryl would have already known. But Daryl didn't, so the other slave's identity would remain a mystery to him.

Master Shane mimicked Master Rick's move from a few minutes ago and pushed slave Jim's mouth off his dick with a popping sound. He was stood up before slave Jim could move out of the way and almost fell over.

“I've already got someone who's going to take on the slave. And I don't think that I ever asked you any way.” Master Shane's voice was gruff with anger.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen.” Mistress Andrea's voice rang out, “I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Phillip, I told you about the toys that Michonne and I were bringing, I don't think I mentioned a new slave for you. Besides, you know there aren't as many masters as there are slaves. No need to get greedy.”

Opening his arms wide (and finally taking his hands off Daryl), Phillip bowed his head slightly. “My mistake. Didn't mean to cause a ruckus. I'd love it if Michonne could show me some of her toys!” He gave the woman an oily smile that she refused to return.

“Hell, I was just telling Milton here how he's going to need a new whip. I've worn the other one clean out on his ass.” he smirked as he looked down at his slave. Slave Milton gave a weak smile, but kept his eyes downcast.

“Well, as long as we are all clear then.” Master Rick said, pinning the taller man with a steely eye. “And Daryl is off limits tonight to everyone, except me, of course.”

“Of course.” Phillip said with another greasy smile, looking at Daryl just long enough to creep the slave out. “All right Andrea, show me what you got.”

Mistress Andrea motioned over to Mistress Michonne and the bag the dark woman was holding. Phillip strode off, tugging sharply on slave Milton's leash as he went. The smaller man gave a jerk that nearly toppled him before he righted himself and crawled after his master.

Master Rick looked down at his slave with his head cocked to the side and an eyebrow raised in question. Daryl knew he wanted to know if he was ok, so he inclined his head ever so slightly letting the stern man know he was fine.

Master Rick gave his own slight nod and turned back to his guests. “Anybody need a drink?”

 

Daryl carefully moved on his knees as he carried the tray laden with drinks from the kitchen to the living room. He'd already brought the beers for Master Shane and Master Abraham. Now he had the bourbon and mixed drinks for the Mistresses and for Phillip. Next he would bring out the bowls for the slaves to have water, or whatever else their master or mistress put in their bowl. Daryl didn't want to know what Phillip would force poor Milton to drink. He'd told Master Rick he was taking care of Milton's drink himself.

While he had been busy getting everyone's drinks, all the party guests seemed to have lost any clothes they may have been wearing. He couldn't help but slyly take in the offerings of the other masters. And although none of them were as small as Daryl in the dick department, none could compare to his own master in size or beauty.

Daryl carefully moved around the other slaves hard at work pleasing their masters as he held his tray out toward Mistress Maggie. She gave him a smile and a pat on the head, but she was mostly keeping her eyes on her slave, Glenn as he serviced Mistress Michonne. He was quite sure that the Mistress preferred women, but it looked like she was enjoying whatever the slave was doing with his mouth. Her head was thrown back and her hips were gyrating into slave Glenn's face. Slave Glenn was making obscene slurping sounds and while his left hand was supporting his weight on the floor, his right seemed to be quite busy in Mistress Michonne's hoo ha.

Mistress Andrea took the drinks for herself and Mistress Michonne. She was still talking to Phillip, who currently had a hand on her chest, slowly rubbing at her breasts. Slave Milton sat forlornly at his feet, probably waiting to get some attention back from his master.

Phillip seemed to notice Daryl when Mistress Andrea got the drinks. He smiled that stupid smile again as he reached over to get his drink from the tray.

“Well, thank you Daryl.” he said with false warmth.

But then, as he lifted it from the tray he seemed to kick out at slave Milton, which caused the other slave to lurch forward into Daryl. And because Daryl was on his knees holding a tray, he couldn't put a hand out to catch himself and fell forward into Phillip, knocking the drink out of his hand causing it to spill all down the front of the interloper.

“Oh ho, clumsy there Daryl!” he cried with a nasty gleam in his eye. “You'll have to clean me up now, won't ya?”

Daryl turned to go back to the kitchen to get a towel, but was stopped by Phillip.

“Where do you think you're going? I've got alcohol burning in my lap here.” He gestured toward the wet patch on his thigh, “Use your tongue.”

Daryl gestured to his ball gag to show that he wouldn't be able to use his tongue to clean up anything, but that didn't seem to deter the other man. He was reaching forward to unhook it before Daryl had even finished trying to communicate why he couldn't do such a thing.

“No.”

Daryl closed his eyes in relief. His master now stood behind him.

“Daryl isn't to take his gag out for anyone but me tonight. If you really need someone to lick it up, try your own slave.” Master Rick said with a voice that betrayed his thinly veiled anger.

“Now Rick, your slave made the mess, he should clean it up. Milton didn't spill it on me, doesn't seem fair.” Phillip said with a half smile.

“Seems to me that your slave knocked into my Daryl here and caused the whole thing, so yeah, it is his fault.” Rick said with the head tilt.

Daryl could swear the temperature in the room must have dropped at least 30 degrees during that exchange. He kept his head bowed, he didn't want to be a part of this at all. He was glad though that his master was here to defend him. Daryl knew that Phillip had done that move on purpose just to get Daryl to submit to him.

“Ah, Rick, just wanted to have some of the sweet mouth he has.” He was reaching for Daryl again, trying to touch his mouth, when Rick pushed himself between the outstretched hand and Daryl's face.

“I already told you that Daryl isn't playing tonight.”

Everyone, including the other slaves, were raptly watching the exchange. The two strong men were now just staring each other down, neither willing to back down.

“Really, are we going to turn this into a pissing contest right here in the living room?” Mistress Andrea spoke up.

“Course not.” Phillip turned to her with his false smile. “Just got a little too excited. Milton here can be a clumsy little shit sometimes.” He tugged hard on the leash he still had wrapped around his hand causing slave Milton to jerk backwards and claw at his neck. His face was flushed red and his eyes had widened.

Master Rick looked at the other slave with sympathy, but if the slave didn't complain about the treatment, there was nothing he could do. It was one thing to step in on his own slave's behalf, but another to come between a Master and his slave.

“Come on Daryl.” he said with a nod to Mistress Andrea and then another cold look to Phillip.

Daryl followed his master to the other side of the room to where Master Shane and Master Abraham were sitting with the two other slaves between their knees. Master Shane gave Master Rick a questioning look, but Master Rick just shook his head and sat down, positioning Daryl on the floor next to his lap.

Master Rick ran his fingers through his slave's hair until he came to the strap for the ball gag. His finger fiddled with it for a moment before he seemed to come to a decision and unhooked the gag. Daryl looked at him curiously.

“You do have a pretty mouth. It's a shame to have it hidden by the gag all night.” Truth be told, he was happy to get rid of it, his mouth was getting a little sore from being stretched around it and he had been drooling something awful and he hated that.

The tension in the room was finally broken by a loud moan from Mistress Michonne. It seemed slave Glenn was going to get her off with just his mouth and his hand, no need for his cock.

“Yeah, just like that baby.” Mistress Michonne cooed.

Slave Glenn continued lapping at her while his hand pistoned away. Mistress Maggie was massaging Mistress Michonne's breasts, tweaking a nipple occasionally. Mistress Michonne arched her back and grabbed the back of slave Glenn's head in what looked like a painful grip. Her mouth opened wide and a silent scream seemed to come forth as she came.

As soon as she was finished coming she pushed weakly against the slave's head. Mistress Andrea swiftly fell to her knees and pulled the slave in for a very sloppy kiss. Seems she wanted to taste the juice he had collected on his face from the other mistress.

“Damn, that was hot.” exclaimed Master Shane.

“Pity you'll never get to try.” Mistress Michone said to him with a side eyed look.

“That's all right. I got my boys here and they give me all I need.”

Daryl looked at the slaves the dark haired man had brought with him. While slave Jim seemed to be busy with pleasuring the two masters in front of him, slave Randall had eased up a bit and had obviously been watching the action between Mistress Miconne and slave Glenn.

“Seems your new slave would like to try some of this.” Mistress Michonne gestured to herself.

“You'd let my slave have some of that, but not me?”

“Not sure you could handle what I've got to give.” she said with a thousand watt smile.

Looking down at the slave who was busy watching the mistress instead of doing his duty Master Shane asked, “Would you like to try some of that?”

Slave Randall slowly nodded his head.

“You sure?” Mistress Michonne asked.

The slave nodded again, more eager this time.

“Fine, come here.” she ordered him.

Slave Randall quickly crawled over to where the woman lounged on the couch. His hand reached for the chastity device that held him in check.

“Uh uh” Mistress Michonne waved her finger at the slave, “I do the touching.”

Slave Randall pouted a bit, but sat back on his heels and bowed his head in submission. Daryl had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't going to go down like the other slave was expecting. Mistress Michonne tilted her head, her hand on her chin as she took in the slave sitting before her.

She seemed to come to a conclusion as she smiled softly, “Close your eyes.” she commanded.

As the slave complied she reached into the bag that was sitting on the floor between her and Mistress Andrea pulling out a black cloth. She then tied the cloth around the young slaves eyes, making sure the knot was tight.

She pushed on the slave's chest until he seemed to understand that she wanted him to lie back. Once he was laid back she came off the couch to her knees, running a hand down the slave's chest. She seemed to hesitate a minute near the cage around the bound cock, causing it to twitch, but then continued on to the hose trailing out of his hole. She gave a small tug, but the bulb inside him was still mostly inflated so it didn't budge. She sat back on her heels and reached into the bag again. This time she pulled out some lube and a large black strap on dildo.

Daryl bit his lip to keep from laughing, but his master and the others didn't hold back their mirth.

“That boy will always have to learn the hard way it seems.” said Master Shane with a shake of his head, “I don't think Jim here would have fallen for that.”

Slave Randall must have heard him because he started to squirm and his hands clenched into the carpet. Mistress Michonne found the release for the pump up plug and let the air out. Pulling out the now  
deflated device, she then began rubbing lube on the sizable dildo she now had strapped to herself.

“Seeing as your master was so thoughtful and already had you prepped, I'm guessing you don't want to wait for what I have for you.” she told the now heavily breathing slave below her.

With that, she pushed the slave's legs back until they rested on his chest and then eased the large phallus into the young man. As she pushed in his head rolled back and his mouth fell open.

“Good boy!” she praised as she pushed the last few inches into him.

“I don't think he's had one that big before.” Master Shane said with some amazement.

“Not surprised.” Mistress Michonne dead panned as she slowly started rocking her hips.

While the young slave had been nearly silent all night, only showing his feelings through his eyes, he now couldn't seem to stay quiet. A litany of “Ah, ah, Ahs!” soon started. But when he actually cursed with a loud “FUCK” at a particularly hard thrust, Mistress Michonne reached out and smacked him hard across the face.

“Slaves do not speak.” she spat at him, causing the slave beneath her to bite his lip hard and whine.

As she slowly pushed in and out, finding a rhythm that she liked, the slave's demeanor changed. Instead of acting as though he were just enduring the pounding for the mistress' pleasure, he now seemed to be enjoying it very much.

“Seems I found the magic spot.” Mistress Michonne said with a nice hard push. “Do you think you can come with that thing on your little dick?”

Daryl knew it was possible, hell he'd done it when he was with Master Shane, but it wasn't very comfortable.

Slave Randall was now fully into the fucking he was getting. Thrusting his hips up to meet Mistress Michonne's, his toes curling, mouth hanging open.

Mistress Michonne pushed down on the slave's splayed thighs, getting a good angle, and really started pumping.

Looking over his shoulder, Daryl could see the three masters on the couch behind him- Shane, Abraham, and his own-slowly rubbing their cocks, seeming to forget there were two experienced slaves sitting at their feet eager to please.

Slave Randall was back to making his little noises, but Mistress Michonne was encouraging him now, “That's right baby, tell me how good it feels.”

Then his whole body seemed to seize and then shudder, and then his caged cock twitched hard and gave up, allowing a trickle of come to flow out.

Mistress Michonne gave a few more leisurely thrusts, and then pulled out slowly, falling back on her heels.

She reached down to take off the strap on when Master Shane spoke up, “Hold up there a minute Michonne.”

She looked over her shoulder at the smug man with a tilt of her head.

“I think I would like to try a bit of what you've got there.” he said with another slow pull of his cock.

She smirked and gestured in front of her in invitation.

“Randall, go see about Rick.” Master Shane casually tossed out.

Daryl's mouth fell open as the other slave rolled to his knees and crawled over to Daryl's master. He hated sharing his master. He knew, he knew, he would have to witness this tonight. But it didn't stave off his jealousy, even if he was a slave and shouldn't even care who serviced his master.

Master Rick only briefly glanced at slave Randall before motioning the slave towards his waiting dick. His eyes were then on Daryl as the other slave took Daryl's own master into his mouth. Master Rick held Daryl's eyes for a few seconds then his slowly fell closed as Slave Randall got into his task.

Master Shane and Mistress Michonne had been busy preparing the master for her dildo. Daryl suspected that his master and Master Shane had had a thing when they were younger, and this just seemed to confirm his suspicions. Now he also knew who played which role as well.

With a nod Master Shane indicated he was ready. Mistress Michonne wasn't any more gentle with the master than she had been with the slave, slowly pushing in until she bottomed out. Master Shane had a firm grasp on his hard cock throughout the breaching of his ass. He started stroking himself in time to her thrusts.

And just as quickly as with the slave, she found the prostate of the man below her, causing him to suck in a deep breath and pull harder on his cock. Pre-cum was now dribbling out and slicking up his cock.

“You like that tough guy?” she asked as she ground into him.

He nodded his head and tried to reach for the woman pounding into him, hoping to snag a breast.

“Uh uh.” she chided, “You wanted to be fucked like a slave, you're gonna get treated like a slave. No touching unless I allow it. And I don't.”

“He can touch me.” Mistress Andrea said as she hopped up from the couch. She smiled down at the master on the floor and then straddled his face, looking towards her fellow mistress.

Mistress Michonne smiled and reached out, pulling Mistress Andrea in for a slow open mouthed kiss that had all the men in the room hissing in appreciation.

Master Shane took the hand that wasn't busy with his cock to rub at Mistress Andrea's wet slit as his tongue worked on fucking in and out of her. She moaned into Mistress Michonne's mouth, but never broke the kiss.

Daryl heard a small yelp from slave Milton. He looked over and saw that Phillip had a tight hold on the slave's leash and seemed to be cutting off the slave's air supply. Phillip didn't even seem to notice, he was so intent on watching the show going on in the middle of the living room floor, a sharp look in his eye. Daryl would have been worried for his fellow slave had he not seen his cock start to come to attention. Some slaves were so desperate for attention, they would take whatever they could get, even if it was only anger they got.

Phillip, having been thwarted twice tonight, looked around the room to see who else he could target. But there was no one. There was no way in hell that Mistress Maggie would let him anywhere near her slave, and by the hard look Master Abraham gave him, he had no chance with slave Jim either.

His lip curled as he looked at Master Rick. Daryl could see him weigh the risks of trying to bully in on the gray haired master and the slave that was currently sucking his cock, but he must have come to the correct conclusion that it wasn't worth it.

The rough master then looked down to his own slave that was still being held slightly aloft by the tightly pulled leash in his hand. With a growl he dropped the leash, causing his slave to cough hard, and pushed the slave's head down to the floor. He stood up and pried his slave's ass cheeks apart, spitting into the hole there. He then lined his hard member up with the only slightly stretched hole and pushed in. His poor slave gave out another yelp and involuntary tried to pull away. That earned him a hard slap to his ass. And then another, and another. Daryl winced as the spanking continued. He liked a good spanking, but this just seemed slightly on the abusive side, what with the way Phillip seemed to put all his might into each hit.

Although the slave seemed to be in pain and not enjoying himself, flinching hard at each strike, Milton did not protest. And when his master stopped striking him and again lined his dick up to push into the not quite ready hole, slave Milton gritted his teeth and pushed back hard, taking his master into him.

“Good boy.” praised his master, “Show these pampered slaves what it's really supposed to be about.”

This seemed to be what the slave craved. This little carrot, this back-handed compliment. For the first time that evening, Daryl saw a small sliver of happiness on the other slave's face.

It didn't seem to take Phillip long to reach his orgasm. Maybe it had been all the activity of the evening, maybe it had been that Mistress Andrea had paid him some attention, or maybe it was just that he finally got to let out some of his sadism on his poor slave; whatever it was it only took him a few minutes to reach completeness with a loud groan.

He pulled out of his slave and smacked him twice more before quickly standing up.

“Folks it's been fun, but I'm taking my slave and going home.”

Mistress Andrea looked about ready to protest, but Master Rick stopped her by saying, “See ya around Phillip. I'd have Daryl show you out, but I'm not sure he won't come back without a handprint on him somewhere.”

“Rick, you wound me. Do you really think I would take advantage of the trust you would show to me?”

Master Rick didn't say anything, just stared down the tall man. Phillip threw up his hands in defeat.

“A man knows when he's no longer welcome.” Looking to Mistress Andrea he said, “See you around beautiful.” and yanking hard on slave Milton's leash, he sauntered out of the room.

Mistress Michonne was giving Phillip that steely eyed look that had run off many a man from her Andrea. Daryl wasn't sure, but he though if the dark mistress wielded a sword instead of a dilido, she would not hesitate to stab the retreating man through the heart.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief when he heard the men leave the house. The air of tension went with the malicious man when he'd gone.

________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl took in all the action in front of him with a pout. Mistress Maggie was currently riding her slave's cock, giving up on having him fuck the other two Mistresses tonight. Those two were both currently enjoying Master Shane. Mistress Michonne furiously pounding into his ass while Mistress Andrea rode his face hard. Daryl wasn't sure how the man was able to breathe with how the blond was bucking on his face, but judging by how fast he was fisting his cock and how much it was leaking, he was enjoying himself.

His master was still being serviced by slave Randall, who still wasn't able to take in all of the master's impressive cock. He made up for it by inexpertly fondling the low hanging balls that Master Rick had. The slave was making a right mess too, slobbering all over the master's cock. Daryl knew some guys liked that, but he and his master didn't. That much spit was just gross.

Master Abraham had moved on from getting blown by his new slave and was now rimming the quiet slave in preparation for penetration. The slave was certainly taking delight in the attention. He was laid out with his face turned to the side and ass up for easy access for his new master, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. And even though his cock was caged, he kept reaching for it to rub at it in its confinement, the first time this evening the quiet slave had shown any sort of disobedience.

One of the first things Master Rick had done when he had become Daryl's master was to take off the chastity device. It was only used occasionally now, usually when his master wanted Daryl to focus on other tasks. Like cleaning the house. His master had forgotten that this morning, which Daryl suspected was why he hadn't been punished with it later.

Master Abraham was now fully engaged in fucking his new slave, his eyes glued to the spot where his dick slid in and out of the spit soaked hole. He reached around to fondle his slave, but encountered the bit of hard plastic instead.

“I'm taking this off of you as soon as we get home.” he told the slave beneath him, never breaking rhythm.

Slave Jim seemed to like that as he raised himself up to his elbows and started pushing back into the cock that impaled him.

Daryl looked around at his master again and was startled to see that master's intense gaze was directed at Daryl. He wasn't even paying attention to the slave between his legs. Daryl ducked his head, he must have done something wrong for his master to look at him that way.

Just then he heard Mistress Andrea crying out, “Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't STOP!” and she came with one final shout.

That must have been the tipping point for everyone else in the room because no sooner than she trembled through her release, Master Shane gave a shout and shot his come all over his stomach. Slave Glenn was now pounding into his mistress so hard, the couch was rocking back and forth with his movement. Her cries matching the cadence of his hips and growing louder with each plunge of his member into her tight muff.

And Daryl heard the first (and probably only) word out of slave Glenn's mouth that night, “Please” he begged.

“Close, so close.” Mistress Maggie replied with a whimper. Mistress Michonne took pity on slave Glenn. She got up from the floor, the shiny, dripping dildo still attached to her, and came over to Mistress Maggie. She pulled the younger woman's mouth to her own and kissed her fiercely. She took a nipple between her finger and thumb and pinched hard, and that did the trick. Mistress Maggie was screaming into Mistress Michonne's mouth as she came. She broke free of the kiss after a few moments to look her slave in the eye and give a nod of her head.

That's all it took for him to come with a final push into his mistress. She wasn't bothered that he came inside her, they were married after all. Mistress Michonne gave her a final peck and a smile before moving away. When slave Glenn was finished he looked down at his mistress and smiled, and she reached up and pulled him to her mouth for a sweet kiss.

Master Abraham was now sitting on the couch again holding his new slave in his lap, stroking his head and arm. He was whispering into his ear something that made the silent slave smile. It looked like it was a good match after all.

Master Rick had given up on slave Randall altogether and was sitting back on the couch, his dick only half hard. He and Daryl were the only ones who hadn't come that evening (well, besides poor Milton). Daryl glanced up at his master to see his master's eyes were still fastened on Daryl causing the slave to have a funny feeling in his stomach. He knew that look. It was a look of such fierceness, such emotion, that it meant his master wasn't done with Daryl for the night. Daryl quickly lowered his eyes again.

The guests were now all tidying up and putting their clothes back on. The slaves would do that in the entry way just before they left, but it looked like everyone was about ready to go other than that.

Mistress Michonne was busy settling up Mistress Maggie's purchase while master Shane was saying his goodbyes to slave Jim. Master Shane looked a bit melancholy, but slave Jim looked quite happy, as did Master Abraham. Mistress Andrea had her dress back on and was busy packing up the bag they had brought. Slave Glenn and Slave Randall sat at their mistress and master's feet waiting patiently to leave. Master Rick was still looking laser sharp at Daryl, his eyes focused on the new collar.

“Well, Rick, we'll have to do this again sometime. Maybe we could do it at our place.” Mistress Andrea said.

“Sounds fine to me.” Master Shane piped up.

“I'm sure.” said Mistress Michonne with a devilish grin. She was probably looking forward to fucking him again. And by the way he smiled back at her, Master Shane was too.

“I think we'll pass.” Master Abraham said. “I think we're going to take some time to get to know each other before we come out again.”

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Master Rick told the severe looking red-head, his eyes still on Daryl.

Daryl didn't see this of course. His head was still down, his eyes on the carpet by his knees, but oh, he could feel those eyes burning into him. He wasn't sure what was going through his master's mind, but he could feel the intensity of those thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was gone now. Daryl was tasked with cleaning up while his master took a shower. Daryl didn't blame him as he had seen how the new slave had slobbered all over his master. He heard the shower stop and then heard his master come down the hall to the living room, pausing in the door way.

“Come to bed, it can wait.” his master ordered.

Daryl didn't hesitate, just dropping the rag he'd had in his hand and crawling towards the hall and his master's retreating form.

Master was already in the bed when he got to the bedroom. Daryl went to lie in the cot that was at the end of the master bed, but his master's voice stopped him.

“Come here, Daryl.”

So Daryl climbed into the bed on the opposite side of the bed from his master.

Master rolled over to his side and looked at him with that searching look again. Daryl fidgeted under the scrutiny.

“Look at me.” his master demanded as a hand reached out to trace along the leather of the collar around Daryl's neck. Daryl slowly raised his eyes until they got caught in his master's rich blue eyes. “I don't like to share you. I didn't really realize that until I saw that bastard touching you.”

Daryl bit his lip and blinked at his master.

“What?”

“I..I don't like to share you either.”

“No?” his master asked with a tilt of his head.

“No. I wanted to smash that new slave's head in for touching you. He wasn't even doing it right.”

“You know the right way then?” his master queried.

“You know I do.” Daryl said smugly.

“Then show me.” His master directed as he rolled onto his back, pulling his legs slightly apart.

Daryl eagerly moved to position himself between his master's legs, looking at that gorgeous manhood. It was only a little aroused, so it wasn't giving the full affect, but Daryl knew from experience how glorious it was. Like most men in this part of the world Master was circumcised. Daryl didn't mind, he was too. When fully erect it had a slight curve upward just at the end where the nearly perfectly (in Daryl's humble opinion) formed head sat atop a generous length with a girth that fit into his palm perfectly. It was of a size that might put other people off, but it was exactly what Daryl wanted.

He palmed the generous balls that hung underneath first, rolling them in his hand, causing his master to gasp softly. Randall couldn't make his master do that. Daryl looked up to see those blue eyes on him with a warm softness, so much sweeter than all the looks he'd been getting during the party. Without breaking eye contact, Daryl slowly dipped his head to take the soft length into his mouth. Nibbling on the head and licking at the slit.

In no time his master's beautiful cock rose to it's full glory, stretching Daryl's mouth. Daryl continued to work his tongue as he lowered his mouth down, relaxing his jaw so he could take it all in. When it hit the back of his throat and Daryl could feel his master's hair tickle his nose, he paused, just holding it in his mouth.

He felt a hand in his hair encouraging him to move. Daryl obliged and raised his head at a snail's pace as he continued to suck and swirl his tongue along the length as he did. He must be doing it right because his master was breathing in little puffs of air, his stomach punching in and out with his breath.

His master shifted underneath him as he went down again causing his prick to push up faster than Daryl was ready. Daryl chocked a bit in surprise, but kept his mouth on his master and worked to breathe through his nose. And then back up with a swirl of the tongue at the head and a roll of the balls.

Daryl finally closed his eyes so he could focus better on his master's pleasure. He fell into a easy glide up and down, taking in all of his master with each pass down. He loved this, knowing he could give his master pleasure was his own bliss. His own cock was leaking onto the bed from this thought.

“Daryl, I want to be inside you.” his master said with a moan.

“You are.” Daryl said with a smirk around the cock in his mouth.

“Dammit, you know what I mean.” Master Rick pushed Daryl's mouth away from his member and sat up.

He pulled Daryl to him and gave him a scorching kiss that had Daryl moaning into his mouth.

His master reached down and held Daryl's weeping prick, “You haven't touched all night have you?” Master asked. Daryl shook his head.

“Such a good boy.” Daryl's face lit up from the praise. He loved pleasing his master.

Master gave him a few firm strokes before his hand drifter lower, behind his balls. He found the plug that Daryl had, frankly, forgotten about and pulled it out.

“Probably not enough for you to be ready for me.”

“I don't care.” Daryl sighed.

“Well I do.” His master had a finger knuckle deep, gauging how ready his little slave was. Daryl knew better than to push him, his master wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but he really wanted his master's cock deep inside him.

His master must have found his hole wanting because he pulled his finger out and rolled over to the side of the bed, ignoring Daryl's whimper of protest.

“I want you to enjoy this.” he told Daryl has he rolled back over with a bottle of lube.

“I will, you know I will.” Daryl tried, but his master ignored him and squeezed a generous amount of liquid onto his fingers and then the crack of Daryl's ass. Daryl hissed at the cold slide, causing his master to chuckle.

Then the torture began in earnest. Each finger that was eased into Daryl's greedy hole was dragged in and out at such an egregious pace that Daryl thought he was going crazy. Five minutes and countless slides in and out before another finger would be pushed into him. He was ready after the third finger and a thousand strokes and 4 hours later (ok, not really, but longer than necessary).

“Please, please.” he begged his master, “God, please. I can't take much more of this.”

His master was cruel enough to keep his fingers in as he leaned forward slightly and took the tip of Daryl's cock into his mouth. Daryl sat straight up with a cry at that. His master only laughing around the hardness in his mouth.

Daryl fell back onto the bed, his breathe going in and out of his lungs like he'd just been running for his life from a heard of zombies. His master finally took pity on him and withdrew his fingers and his mouth.

Daryl went to roll over onto his front so that his master could mount him, he always got so deep that way, but his master stopped him.

“No, I want to see you when you come.” he said as he held Daryl's gaze.

Daryl gulped, nodded his head, and laid back opening his legs wide to give his master access to his prepared hole.

“So pretty, so good.” Master breathed out as he ran his hands down Daryl's up turned thighs.

Grasping his own hard cock, he gently eased into Daryl, watching Daryl's face the whole time. Daryl, biting his lip, threw his head back and closed his eyes to savor the pull and stretch.

“Open your eyes, look at me.'' It was the hardest command to follow he'd ever been given, but he complied.

His master's gaze was mesmerizing. So profound. It was like he was trying to tell Daryl his life story through his eyes alone. And Daryl couldn't look away. Even when his master hit his prostate, making Daryl's mouth fall open, he kept that gaze.

Master Rick was still running his hands up and down Daryl's thighs in time with his slow pull in and out. Daryl could see a little bead of sweat start to roll down his master's face, but it was ignored, his master wouldn't be distracted.

Was this heaven? His beautiful master had eyes only for him, his body intent on pleasuring the slave-no- man beneath him. Because Daryl knew that it was no longer master and slave. No longer master taking pleasure and slave giving. It wasn't just sex. It was two people making love. Daryl could feel it in the story Rick was telling him with his eyes, with his cock, with his hands.

Daryl's eyes started leaking with emotion, causing his lover to falter. But Daryl shook his head and held out his arms to his lover. And Rick fell into them, not loosing the rhythm of his hips. Daryl pulled the graying head to his own for another passionate kiss. He hoped Rick could feel the love in that kiss.

Rick groaned into Daryl's mouth and Daryl wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tight. Only stopping the kiss long enough to whisper in his ear, “I got you. Never let you go.”

That seemed to be the trick that drove Rick over the edge. The slow push and pull of his cock became rougher, his hips snapping into Daryl with the force of a hurricane. And Daryl loved it, encouraging more by matching the other man thrust for thrust.

Daryl was well practiced in coming without having his dick touched, but Rick took him in a firm grasp anyway. Daryl was amazed that he could do both things so easily. But too soon he felt his orgasm coming for him, like a freight train barreling down a hill.

“Gonna come, Rick!” he cried.

“Do it, do it.” Rick ground out.

And then he was, his seed splashing all over himself and Rick. An embarrassing amount coating his chest and stomach, Rick's hand seemed to be full of it too.

Rick thrust once, twice, and the third time he shuddered and ground his hips into Daryl's hard. Daryl then felt Rick's own spasms deep within him and he reveled in it, reveled in the knowledge that he held power over this man. This man who command so much respect from others. This man that was his.

Rick pulled back just enough to look into Daryl's eyes, holding them, trying to convey the story in his heart, but then fell back on the mundane and said the words, “I love you, Daryl.”

Daryl ran his hand down Rick's arm, stopping at the leather wrapped around his wrist. Daryl noticed for the first time there was a tag on the band. Pulling the arm closer to him, Daryl could just make out “Daryl's” engraved in the tag.

Sure, Daryl was Rick's slave, but Rick belonged to Daryl.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I'm on Tumblr under MaroonCamaro if you want to check out some stuff I like.


End file.
